


Something Lonesome About You, Something So Wholesome About You

by batpan



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Happy Ending, JayDick Week, JayDick Week 2017, M/M, Prompt Fill, Soulmate AU, jaydick, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batpan/pseuds/batpan
Summary: His soulmate was alive, somehow, somewhere, but Dick was completely oblivious.





	Something Lonesome About You, Something So Wholesome About You

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually something I had started writing a while ago. The original plot is lost to my mind, so I improvised. This is also a day late. Oops. College is kicking my ass this semester. It felt good to write, even if this isn't the best.

Dick traced the small, dark outline above his ribs on the left side of his body. It was the image of a bird, wings spread out as if it were soaring through the sky. The mark had been imprinted on his body all his life, a constant reminder that he had yet to find the person who had a mark to match his own.

Soulmate tattoos, they were called. Everyone had them, and Dick _hated_ them.

They made people nosy. Within five minutes of meeting someone for the first time, they'd always ask about his tattoo. It wasn't just him though, it was how the whole world worked. People wanted to find their soulmate, and he understood, but he felt that it was wrong.

Dick never asked about other people's soulmate tattoos, not until he'd deemed them someone he believed worthy to be his soulmate, anyways. Dick believed in romance, and he felt it would be more worthwhile to find out that someone he _already_ loved was his soulmate, rather than someone he just met off the street.

He was a person who loved, and loved deeply. Throughout his life, Dick had loved many people, but not a single one of them shared a soulmate tattoo identical to his.

He wasn't necessarily upset about not having found a soulmate. In truth, he was more upset that the soulmate tattoo was getting in the way of him being with the people he had grown to love.

All of his relationships were doomed from the start. He knew that if they didn't have the matching mark, it wouldn't work out in the end. But he was also incredibly stubborn.

During his Teen Titans days he'd fallen for Kori. Wishful thinking had him believing that things would work out in the end for them. Kori wasn't from earth, and therefore she didn't have the customary soulmate tattoo that all humans had.

One day, when the Titans were out in a deep space mission, a sharp pain hit Dick, right under where his soulmate tattoo was. He'd doubled over, shocked at the random burst of pain. It didn't take long for the sharpness to go away, but a dull ache remained.

He had heard enough stories to know that this was the sign that his soulmate was dead.

While most people would be devastated, Dick was (guiltily) relieved. He'd fallen fast in love with Kori, and now neither of them had a soulmate out there to get in the way of their love. Maybe they really were meant to be.

Eventually they had gotten engaged, but the wedding never happened.

Years later he managed to woo Barbara. The fact that they didn't have matching tattoos was a definite disappointment, but they tried to make things work anyway.  Dick was in love yet again, but apparently love alone wasn't enough.

The two drifted apart romantically, the fate of the universe probably out to get him once again. They still loved each other, but they weren't _in love_ any longer.

Dick wasn't sure why the universe wouldn't let him be happy, he was a good person. God, he put his life on the line every night in order to help the innocent and maintain justice! He didn't even have a soulmate out there waiting for him, not anymore. The damn universe had made sure to take that away too.

Maybe it was punishment for trying to find love elsewhere to begin with. But, technically he never outright went _looking_ for love, he just sort of found it in the people he cared about.

 

After the initial realization that his soulmate died, Dick had shoved the entire soulmate debacle from his mind, simply accepting it. At the time, he was too wrapped up in his love for Kori.

Over time he'd grown to ignore the ache in his ribs, so much so that eventually it became a normal feeling, something that was simply there that he would have to live with.

In fact, he'd grown so accustomed to ignoring it, that when the ache disappeared completely, he didn't even notice.

His soulmate was alive, somehow, somewhere, but Dick was completely oblivious.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Feeling numb, with an unbearable ache in his chest, Jason stared at his reflection. Specifically, he stared at the mark of a bird, with wings spread wide across his ribs. He didn’t dare touch it, just looked.

He’d never thought much on the mark in the past. Was too focused on surviving as a kid, and then on his role as Robin. The only significant thought he’d given it, was right before he died. He felt guilty for leaving that person alone, with no answers. Because nothing could suck more than living out the rest of your life wondering what happened to your soulmate, right? Well, other than being beaten to death with a crowbar.

When Jason came back, he was so caught up in his revenge and anger, that he didn’t even think of the possibility of going and finding his soulmate.

And now he just felt numb. What was the point now? He was too damaged to be good for anyone, and he was sure he’d already put his soulmate through enough. No, they were better off without him, Jason was certain.

It was unfortunate that they got stuck with Jason as a soulmate, but life really wasn’t fair to begin with.

Jason tore his gaze away from the mirror and grabbed a shirt, roughly tugging it over his head, and covering the mark, and the multitude of scars littering his body.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Dick wasn’t sure exactly when, but at one point or another, the Red Hood became an ally, instead of an enemy.

At first, the bat-clan had been weary. Jason had done a lot of terrible things, and had never shown any remorse over it. He still hadn’t, but he had also stopped killing. Beggars can’t be choosers, Dick supposed. 

The weariness faded away, and eventually turned to trust. It felt natural to have Jason on their side, and Dick was grateful. His Little Wing had finally flown home.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Eating take-out, or any form of fast-food they could get their hands on, had become a sort of ritual on the slower nights of patrol. Whoever was out, much to Alfred’s disapproval, would meet-up to take a break, and re-energize with the greasiest, most delicious foods. Some nights it was everyone (a rarity, especially if the Bat himself was there), some nights it was three of four of the bats. And sometimes, it was only two.

One night, Jason found himself leading Nightwing towards a spot to take a rest, and chow down on the burgers and fries they’d just purchased. He felt a nervous twinge run down his spine, but pushed on regardless.

When they finally reached their destination, a smile lit up Dick’s face.

“What?” Jason asked, the question coming out a tad defensive.

“I can’t believe you still come to this place!” Dick grinned, before plopping down, and sitting with his back pressed up against a gargoyle.

Jason could feel his face heat up, and was thankful for the helmet still covering his head. “What’re you on about, ‘Wing?” Jason asked, trying to sound disinterested, as he reached into the paper bag and handed Dick his burger.

“Oh, c’mon Jay. I know you liked to hang out here when you were Robin.”

Their gloved hands brushed, as Dick accepted his burger. Jason pulled back a little too quickly.

“You… you know about that?” Jason asked, surprised.

Dick shrugged, and began to unwrap his food. “Sure. I know I wasn’t around much back then, but I still paid attention.”

There was a strange throb in Jason’s chest, that he instantly chose to ignore.

They ate in relative silence, aside from the occasional crinkle of wrappers, and chewing.

Jason kept stealing glances at Dick, who looked oddly adorable as he happy munched on his food.

It had suddenly occurred to Jason, that Dick had not found his soulmate. At least, as far as Jason knew. Dick never spoke of his soulmate, and OK, maybe Jason had been keeping a few tabs on his predecessor… Regardless, there was simply no known soulmate for Dick Grayson.

Jason thought about asking Dick, as he watched the older man lounge somehow gracefully against the gargoyle (even with that smudge of sauce on the edge of his lip), but chickened out. It wasn’t his business, anyway. Besides, he wasn’t sure how Dick would react, and Jason had no intention of ruining whatever thing they had going. Jason actually enjoyed Dick’s company… not that he would ever say as much aloud.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“I can… take care of… myself,” Jason panted.

Dick rolled his eyes, as he tightened his grip on the younger man. “Oh, be quiet.”

“Seriously, how do you think… I did it… before?”

Dick frowned, not wanting to think about _before_. When he thought Jason was lost to them forever.

“Doesn’t matter,” Dick insisted. “You’ve got me to help you out now.”

Jason sighed, but dropped the subject for now. “Safe house is up ahead.”

They walked the short distance like that, with Jason’s arm strung over Dick’s shoulder, and Dick carefully supporting him. He helped Jason into the safe house, and Jason instantly tried to push him away as the door shut. Dick kept his grip firm, and led Jason to a chair.

“Sit,” he instructed.

Jason obliged, and fell heavily into the chair with a sigh. “Alright, I’m fine. Thanks for helping me out. You can go.”

Dick ignored him, opting for looking around for a first aid kit.

“Dick,” Jason snapped.

“Jason,” Dick shot sternly back, before returning to his search.

“Seriously, I can take it from here.”

Dick finally spotted the kit, and grabbed it. “Jay, you literally took a knife for me tonight. The least I can do is stitch up the wound. Now,” he began, as he set the kit down on a table. “Take off your shirt.”

“You always this bossy?” Jason griped, as he shrugged his jacket off.

“Of course,” Dick said, as he set out the supplies he would need.

Hesitant, Jason started to tear away his armor and clothing until his upper body was bare. The knife wound was still bleeding, but not as bad as he initially thought it’d be.

“Ready?” Dick asked, anesthetic at the ready. He’d even removed his gloves.

“Yeah, let’s get this done and over with,” Jason grumbled.

Dick stepped closer, moving the cloth in his hand towards Jason’s wound. He froze, as a familiar dark mark caught his eye.

“You good?” Jason asked, picking up on the instant change in mood. “You can’t tell me that after all these years as a vigilante, a little blood makes you queasy?”

Dick ignored the comment, his focus solely on the little tattoo painted across Jason’s ribs. With one hand he pressed the anesthetic against Jason’s wound, having just enough sense to do that. With his other hand, he reached over to gently touch the tattoo.

The mark felt warmer than the rest of Jason’s skin, practically burning at Dick’s touch. Dick felt his own mark warm at the contact, and suddenly he was unable to breathe.

“Dick… what are you…” Jason trailed off, staring up at the older man warily.

Dick yanked his hand away, and stared at Jason with wide eyes.

Jason stared back, searching Dick’s face for an answer, until understanding dawned on him.

“Dick…” Jason whispered.

Dick felt the sudden urge to run, but his feet remained planted to the floor.

“Jason…” he whispered, reaching up to touch the man’s cheek.

Jason pressed forward into the touch, until Dick was cupping the side of his face.

“Can I see…” Jason trailed off, embarrassed by the request.

Dick nodded though, knowing exactly what Jason meant.

He let his hand drop, and reached down to lift the top half of his suit, and pulled until it was over his head and off.

Jason stared at Dick’s matching tattoo. The little black-inked bird with spread wings, across ribs. Jason touched it, as Dick closed his eyes. His mark burned pleasantly at the contact.

“Oh, Dick,” Jason said softly, his hand reaching up to swipe at a tear that rolled down Dick’s cheek. “I’m sorry it’s me.”

“What!?” Dick demanded, startled. “Jason no… why would you say that?”

Jason looked down, and didn’t say anything.

“Hey,” Dick said, forcing Jason to look at him again. “I’m happy. That was a joyful tear, I promise,” he said, stepping closer. “It’s been so long… and I thought… well…”

“You felt me die,” Jason said, understanding.

“Yeah,” Dick said. “But, you’re here, _alive_.” Dick reached forward and touched Jason’s face once more, unable to resist the urge.

“So… you’re not mad it’s me?” Jason asked, still unsure.

“Of course I’m not mad!” Dick said, exasperated. “Are you kidding? Jason this is… this is incredible.” Dick couldn’t stop grinning now.

“Because you finally know?”

“Well, yeah, but this is also exactly what I wanted.”

“You… w _anted me_ , as your soulmate?” Jason asked, tone dripping with disbelief.

Dick stepped closer, right into Jason’s space, and wrapped his arms around his neck. “I wanted my soulmate to be someone I was already in love with,” Dick said softly.

Jason’s eyes widened, and he instinctively tried to step back, but he was trapped in Dick’s arms. Jason didn’t know what to say, and he was never the best at words in the first place. So, instead of speaking, he pressed forward, and let his lips crash down against Dick’s.

Dick kissed back eagerly, tightening his arms around Jason’s neck.


End file.
